


몰라여~~~ (Man, I don't know~~~)

by WonhosTT



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonhosTT/pseuds/WonhosTT
Summary: All Hyungwon knows, is that he doesn't know.





	몰라여~~~ (Man, I don't know~~~)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is... I just have this weird clip of Hyungwon's voice saying "몰라여~~~" in my head, and this is the result of it. 
> 
> Non-beta'd as usual. Non-proofread as well lol. I hope you enjoy this disasterpiece.

"Okay, so like, he's really hot " Hyungwon takes a deep breath. "Like, really really really hot" his eyebrows crinkle into a frown. "And I'm not even sure if he likes me", cue more frowning and slight pouty lips. "I mean, I think he does" his eyes shift left continuously. "But I don't know, I mean, he acts like that with everyone right?" His voice rises in pitch. Kihyun stares at Hyungwon's worried little face and purses his lips in contemplation. Minhyuk keeps stuffing his mouth with cheeseballs, too distracted by swim captain Son Hyunwoo's thighs in those ripped jeans to care about Hyungwon's obvious crushing.

"You've talked to him a bunch of times though, how don't you know?" Kihyun finally scoffs after thinking over his friends statements. Hyungwon looks down, cheeks turning a slight pink in the fluorescent light. "We don't really talk about feelings and relationships and stuff" hyunwgon says quietly. "I mean, he flirts with me sometimes, and sometimes he's touchy and clingy, but he's like that with everyone." Hyunwgon starts pouting full on this time. "I don't think so? I mean, you wouldn't be going on like this if he didn't give you some solid indication that he might like you directly, right? You're a smart boy hyungwonnie, I know you don't uselessly pine" kihyun questions, leaning over to tug on Hyungwon's overgrown pink fringe. 

Minhyuk stops in his ogling Hyunwoo to put his 2 cents in "there was that one time he grabbed your nonexistent ass though, but both of you were drunk so I don't think that counts". Hyungwon's ears turn chilli red. Kihyun blinks slowly and then rapidly. "They say a person's true nature comes out when drunk" kihyun contemplates the validity of that statement after realising he is known to become a loud and obnoxious ballad singer after a few too many drinks. Minhyuk 'hmph's' in solidarity. "At least we know he's gay right? I mean thaaaaaat would be awkward if he wasn't" Minhyuk goes back to stuffing cheeseballs in his mouth, eyes once again searching for Hyunwoo's heavenly thick thighs. 

Hyunwgon breathes in through his teeth to calm his blushing head from the memories of the last party he attended, wherein the previously mentioned incident happened. "I don't know Kihyun! Help Me! I can't go on like this, any more contact with him and I swear I will combust like a foil container in a microwave" Hyungwon wailed banging his head against his arms folded on the table. Kihyun pats his back awkwardly as Minhyuk tries to keep his giggles from making him choke on his cheeseballs. "Well, you could always , ask him out?" Kihyun suggests, king of straightforward thinking. Hyungwon's spine stiffens and he skwawks indignantly. "I WILL DO NO SUCH THING YOO KIHYUN!" Hyungwon retracts his body from the space next to his friend to slide nearer to Minhyuk in spite. Kihyun sighs exasperated. "It was just a suggestion you overgrown beanstalk" Kihyun shakes his head, but his eyes catch on the light of a chain approaching the table. "Well I'm pretty sure that suggestion belongs in the trash with the rest of your great suggestions of the past my friend" Hyungwon says ,snootily picking at his sweet potato fries. 

"Well thats not a nice thing to say to your friends wonwonnie" he hears a raspy voice say next to his ear, he jumps slightly, his breath hitching in his throat. Kihyun watches amused as his friend becomes so very obviously affected by the newcomer. "W-wonho? H-h-hi I didn't s-see you there? You scared me, haha" Hyungwon stutters nervously as Wonho places a hand on the nape of his neck in greeting. "Aaaw wonnie don't be scared, I just saw you and came to say hi. I haven't seen you at the café in days, you must be busy" Wonho says, taking a seat right next to Hyungwon, their thighs a hairsbreadth apart. Hyungwon breaths in unsteadily. Kihyun nudges Minhyuk to take note of the action across the table but Minhyuk's eyes stay glued to the perfect musculature of Hyunwoo's denim clad thighs (not noticing the pair of eyes watching his blatant ogling back in amusement). "I was just studying you know, finals are coming up and my GPA is looking pitiful, I don't really go any where but the library and my room, haha" Hyungwon laughs nervously. Kihyun's eyes squint at his friends statements in confusion. "Huh? Hyungwon? Didn't you get straight A's on the last 3 assignments you handed in this term?" Kihyun questions honestly, not grasping Hyungwon's sketchy avoidance tactics. Hyungwon mentally facepalms and gives his friend an exasperated look. Scratching his neck nervously Hyungwon looks to Wonho and replies "well I mean, yeah, my GPA for assignments is good, but i always mess up the exams, you know? I don't know, I've just been studying really hard" he tries to recover his strategy. Wonho looks slightly skeptical but smiles brightly at Hyungwon. "Well pitiful GPA or not, I'm sure you'll do well wonnie, you're so smart" he squeezes Hyungwon's thigh in reassurance, Hyungwon's heart jumps into his throat at the contact. Minhyuk rolls his eyes and says (a bit too loudly) "oh my gosh just date already!". Hyungwon jumps in his seat and Wonho's hand snaps back to his side, both stare wide-eyed at Minhyuk. "Huh?" Wonho and Hyungwon say at the same time. Minhyuk rolls his eyes and points to a couple making moon eyes at each other over their lunch, "I was talking about them, but if you guys feel like that was for you, by all means go ahead." Both Hyungwon and Wonho's ears turn bright pink and bodies shift nervously, thighs now touching beneath the table. Kihyun laughs one loud cackle before getting distracted by his phone's message tone. 

Wonho looks at Hyungwon awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "Well, that was funny" his small smile twitching at the corners, Hyungwon's eyes squint in challenge and he starts lightly hitting Wonho's chest with his fists "that was funny huh? (Hit) you jumped too didn't you? (Hit)" he laughed slightly. Wonho looked on fondly as Hyungwon kept lightly hitting his chest. "Ow, ow, it hurts" he feigned clutching his chest, then held Hyungwon's fists in his hands. "Fine, fine. I'll give you free coffee for a week if you come back to studying at the café, I kinda miss my favourite bookworm with the super complicated order that my coworkers will only let me make." Wonho said gently patting Hyungwon's hands in-between his. Hyungwon's breathing started to shallow as his heart ratw picked up further. "You-you what me to come back?" He asked, voice squeaking slightly. "I don't know~" Wonho pouted playfully, "the café's asthetics don't have the same appeal when you're not there" he smirked playfully and nudged Hyungwon's fingers betwen his own, playing with the rings. Hyungwon almost choked on his own breath. Not only was his plan to avoid Wonho entirely until his feelings were tamed a total failure, but his feelings have now quadrupled in intensity ,and he is five minutes away from dying of sexy-sweet-flity-wonho induced heart attack. "Hyungwon, if you don't take that deal, I'd have to revoke your boy-genius card" Kihyun snickered into the cover of his phone, watching his friend suffer under the deadly charms of his crush. "Shut up hamster" Hyungwon groaned in Kihyun's general direction. Wonho laughed loudly at the nickname. Hyunwgon stared at Wonho, awed at his beautiful but dorky laughter. "Oh you're so cute wonwonnie" Wonho cooed at Hyungwon, patting his cheek in affection. "So I'll see you tomorrow then? At the café? You're always free that time right? You know when my shift is" he smiled slyly and then giggled. Hyungwon's cheeks burned and he looked down briefly "man, I don't know, I've got a lot to study still, and I might get distracted, and I'll probably spend too much money on drinks, and-and" kihyun cut of his rambling by stuffing a donut in his mouth. "Don't worry Wonho he'll be there, books and all" Kihyun said sweetly to the dark haired man. Wonho stood up and greeted everyone goodbye before petting Hyungwon on the nape of neck while saying goodbye. 

"Ugh Kihyun, I'M DOOMED" Hyungwon groaned once Wonho was out of sight. Kihyun had no more sympathy left in him after watching Hyungwon and Wonho's little exchange. "I don't know what to do, I don't know how I'll survive, I don't know what to wear, man I don't know~~~" Hyungwon groaned in frustration. "What do you know?" Both Kihyun and Minhyuk said in unisom, rolling their eyes at their friend.


End file.
